


Half-Written Poem

by Ellidiotts



Series: No one can be themselves, if they only act like someone else [3]
Category: Living With Yourself (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidiotts/pseuds/Ellidiotts
Summary: “Come on,” New Miles whispered seductively. “We’ve got the whole day to ourselves. Let’s have some fun.”
Relationships: New Miles Elliot/Original Miles Elliot (Living With Yourself)
Series: No one can be themselves, if they only act like someone else [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920415
Kudos: 6





	Half-Written Poem

**Author's Note:**

> New Miles = Scott.
> 
> This fic occurs somewhere after the events of _I will not be myself_ , but can probably be read as a stand-alone as it's mostly just porn and awkward dorks being cute together.
> 
> Happy (late) Valentines Day~

Scott had a plan.

That in itself wasn’t anything new-- especially now that he was a father, he  _ had _ to make plans-- otherwise time would disappear before he could even comprehend it.

But today was special. It was one of those rare occasions where he could make a good enough excuse to convince Maia to look after the twins. Her agreeing to such an arrangement alone was a miracle, knowing just how difficult the girls could be given the chance. That was a concern for later. For now, he had to get back to his plan.

As Scott returned home, he gently closed the front door, knowing that it was still far too early for Miles to be awake on a Saturday morning. He’d deserved a sleep in after so many restless nights and day after day of staying at home with the kids. Scott would say the same for himself, however he was one of those people that couldn’t ever manage to sleep in no matter how hard he tried.

It wasn’t much of a problem right now; he could sleep after their date.

Which was exactly his plan-- a date. The two of them, alone, together, with a variety of activities in his mind. The thought led him to chuckle softly to himself, making his best attempt to put away the more lewd thoughts on his mind, and focus on everything that was to come before then-- including dinner.

He’d opted to make one of their favourite meals-- a roast, complete with his favourite brand of wine and beer-- enough to keep the both of them happy. Everything was ready to be prepared in the kitchen, allowing Scott to take a moment to relax, flopping down on the couch as his eyes turned down to his watch. It was already ten in the morning, which was more than enough time to sleep in his opinion. The day was still young, but it was disappearing quickly-- and Scott wanted to ensure he and Miles had the best possible time in each other’s company. 

After all, this was going to be their only date for the foreseeable future-- not knowing when they’d next get another day alone together thanks to their kids. But dinner could wait for now-- there was much else left to get done before the day was over.

Without another moment to lose, the clone headed upstairs to their shared bedroom, sneaking in as quietly as possible. The large lump on the bed accompanied by soft snores signaled that his better half was still deep in slumber. But not for long.

“Time to get up!” Scott announced with cheer. He threw the curtains open with more force than necessary; bright morning light flooding the room.

Miles groaned in protest, pulling the doona over his head, and curling up on his side. “Too early,” came a muffled reply, complaint clear in his voice. “Go away.”

Scott threw himself onto the vacant side of the bed, staring at the cocoon of blankets keeping him from Miles. He shifted a little closer, searching for an entrance, hand slipping beneath the covers and finding a warm body within. A soft sigh greeted him in return, as he spooned against Miles’ back, circling his arm around the other man’s chest, nose nuzzling into his hair.

“Come on,” Scott whispered seductively. “We’ve got the whole day to ourselves. Let’s have some fun.”

After a silent moment, Miles pulled away the blankets, peering over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes, bags present underneath them. “You’re trying to get into my pants, aren’t you?” He asked, unimpressed.

Scott chuckled under his breath. “Am I  _ that _ predictable?”

“Yes,” Miles deadpanned, turning away. “Yes, you are.”

“Well in that case, I blame  _ you _ for making me horny all the time.” The clone’s hand caressed his chest as he spoke, ghosting over a nipple. 

Miles’ breath hitched at the contact, back arching against his will. “I committed no such crime,” he replied, sounding completely guilty. “I can’t help it.”

Scott pressed his lips against Miles’ ear, tongue reaching out against his neck. “Your existence is enough to turn me on,” he admitted, nipping playfully at his shoulder.

“That’s--” Miles’ words were cut off with a moan, hips pressing back up against the other. “That’s something I can’t do much about.”

“Good,” Scott purred into his neck. “Then I’ll take my time and enjoy you all day.”

Fingers pressed against Miles’ hips, slipping gently beneath the waistband of his briefs. “At least give me a turn once in a while,” he protested pathetically, knowing full well what the clone had on his mind.

“Well how about this--” Scott leaned in closer, his hard cock pressed against the back of Miles’ thigh. “I promise that when I’m too tired to continue fucking you, then you can return the favour.”

“Bastard.” Miles’ curse turned into another moan as a hand found his cock, bitten off early as he attempted to silence himself. “You know damn well I can’t last nearly as long as you.”

“I’m well aware, Miles.” The clone smirked, chuckling under his breath. He pressed against the other man with slightly more force, grinding against his ass, as his hands got to work. “That was my plan all along.”

“ _ Wait _ \--” Miles let out a sharp gasp, clasping onto Scott’s wrist. “Not so fast, or I’m--”

Whatever words were on his lips dissipated as soon as he fell out of the bed, hitting his head on the way down and landing on his ass. He made a pained sound, holding his head as he sat up, eyes meeting a very surprised Scott; who appeared to be trying his best not to laugh.

“Okay, okay-- I’m up.” Miles rubbed at his eyes, stumbling to his feet. “You happy now?”

Scott took a moment to take in the mostly naked man in front of him; this only response being a lick of his lips and a waggle of eyebrows. Miles rolled his eyes, staggering over to the bathroom and locking the other man out.

Now the day could finally begin.

* * *

Somehow, the stars had aligned, and the weather was absolutely perfect for the occasion.

Scott had the whole day planned out. He’d managed to reserve a table at one of their favourite restaurants for lunch-- it wasn’t anything fancy or romantic, and nothing that would cause them any unwanted glances from others, but it was nice enough for the two of them. They could enjoy the food, drink, and each other’s company, in a place that wasn’t their own home for once.

Miles would stare at him sometimes, with an unreadable look in his eyes, as if he had something he wanted to say, but the words never left his lips. Sometimes Scott would look over and see Miles glance away, appearing embarrassed and flushed, but with no clear reason why.

Seeing Miles look at him like that was causing him to reach his limits.

It was hard enough for Scott to control himself on a daily basis. His unbearable sex drive had only gotten worse lately thanks to how busy their newfound lifestyle found them both-- so  _ naturally _ he couldn’t wait until the two of them could spend some time together behind closed doors. 

But the clone could sense something was amiss, and decided to bring it up on their lengthy drive home.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked, concern prevalent on his features. “Are you okay?”

Miles bit his lip, looking away momentarily as he tried to will away the warm tinge on his cheeks. “You keep…  _ touching _ me.”

The clone’s eyebrows shot upwards in confusion. “What are you talking about? I’m not--”

“Yes, you are!” Miles interrupted, voice wavering in his flustered state. “Constantly. Whether it’s my arm, or shoulder, or thigh, or hand, you just--”

Scott hadn’t even realised. Was he really being that overly affectionate in public? “I’m not doing it on purpose, Miles,” he answered honestly, guilt setting in. 

“You know we need to keep it platonic when we’re in public,” Miles added, leaning against the passenger side door.

“I just...” Scott faltered, defeated by his words. He had no idea what to say. He’d never liked the idea of his love and affection being inappropriate or unwanted, let alone the cause for Miles to feel uncomfortable.

Miles eventually reached over, hand on the clone’s thigh, voice softening. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. Of course I’d like to be like other couples, and act like that in public, but considering our situation…”

It would look weird to others. They both knew that. They both knew it could get them into trouble if others found out. But it didn’t make it hurt any less.

“No, I get it. I…” Scott cleared his throat, focusing on the road ahead. “I have a habit of forgetting we’re not alone sometimes. I don’t mean to cause trouble.”

Miles bit his lip a moment. “Well, I will admit that when you get like that around me, public or not… it  _ does _ make me uncomfortably horny.” He smiled, attempting to lighten the mood.

Scott sighed, unable to stay upset given the day they’d had, and the evening to come. “Just you wait until we get home,” he said with a sly smile, shooting Miles a suggestive look. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”

**Author's Note:**

> Splitting this into two parts because it takes me forever to write porn in a way that I think is good enough to post. Shouldn't be too long before it's done though. I'm just desperate for more Miles/Miles content help.


End file.
